The New Half-Bloods
by bakert99
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth goes for what they think will be a romantic walk in the woods, they find not one, but six new half-bloods. Why is it that some of the new campers seem to have trust issues? Also, as both Annabeth and Percy know, life as a half-blood isn't easy. So why are some acting like it's a walk in the park? I know my summaries need work but read! It's not bad! (I hope)
1. The Past That Kills

**{A/N: Hey, this is my first piece! I hope you like it! This first chapter is Niki's (Nicole's) past, that she ends up dreaming every night when she lays her head down. I promise there will be Percabeth in it, just not this chapter. I hope you like! P.S. please review to tell me what you think! P.S.S. I would like to give a shout out to my friend ChildOfWisdom who got me on this sight. She is really awesome and the best writer I know! If you haven't read her amazing stories, you should.}**

**{Disclaimer! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the other spring-off series. Rick Riordan does! (I wish I did though)}**

{Niki's POV}

_In the dream I see:_

"_Race you home!" I shout back to my older brother, who is about a block behind me now._

"_Hey, no fair, you got a head start!" I hear my brother call from down the block, his chocolate brown mop of hair bouncing up and down, his muscular right arm reaching out, trying to get me, his dark amber-brown eyes looking into the exact same ones down the block. I giggled, because my brother had finally reached the point in every males age when his voice cracks. Finally, after what seems like running and giggling forever, I see our nice little neighborhood, not to far off in the distance._

_I count how many seconds it takes to get there, my short-golden curly hair jumping around behind me (some people even say that it's as golden as the sun's rays on a Sunday morning). I began to count. 1… 2… 3…_

_Eventually, I reach the neighborhood. Our house is the second on the right as you enter._

"_-ere is she, where is the princess?" the blood-thirsty voice shouts, and I can her it from outside our small mobile home. It must've asked a few times, because I could hear the irritation in its voice._

"_I-I don't know!" I hear my father's voice from inside the house. He sounds scared. _

_I walk through the screen door, in the porch, up the stairs, and look into the window. Every muscle and bone in my body is telling me to run away, don't look, but it's too late, and I saw what I wasn't meant to see._

_The monster that was hovering over my dad's crippled body didn't look like a normal human, well not to me, at least. It looked more like… a giant man? No, that's not right, he only had one eye. But that things body size was at least the size of a very muscular weight lifting of man. In height it must've been at least triple my size, and I was taller than most of the kids in my fourth grade class. But putting all that together is what didn't make a bell go off in my head. What did was the fact that instead of the normal colored skin that normal people had, this thing had an earthy skin tone, as if he would lie on the ground in a moist sand pit and close that ugly eye of his, you wouldn't be able to see it._

_He starts to beat on my father, and that's something I would never be able to stand for. He leans down to hit on him again, but I jump in the way at the last minute, and the impact came across my whole body. Unlike my fathers fully grown composure, my small body went flying across the brown and green living room._

_By the time I hit the wall, and felt my body crumple to the floor, all my senses shut down, only thinking of one thing, survival of the fittest. And right now, my body was telling me, that I was the fittest. I look around to try and find something to fight with, some kind of weapon, and what I saw down the hallway I couldn't believe. I saw a baby, crying in his mothers arm, on the floor. But the mother, instead of trying to hush the baby, just lay there, motionless, blood leaking out from the deep wounds in her body, and her head looking straight at me, instead of facing the other way like it's suppose to._

_And in her eyes, I saw death._

_Mama was dead._

_And it was my fault._

_I'm the reason the monster came here, because besides mama, I'm the only girl in the house._

_Then, the baby's cries got louder, as if he was screaming in pain and agony of losing his mother. That's right, I had no time to cry, I had to save everyone that's left. I might have time to cry later. Key word, might._

_I got up, and ran the best I could without limping. That monster of an impact really did a number on me, but I wasn't going to lose. Not to that thing. I pick up the new baby boy that just got added into our sad little family about 3 months ago._

_My maternity genes took over, as I hear myself saying "Hey, sh, sh, sh, no need to cry. Here Jackson, let me sing you a lullaby." And that's what I did. I sang him a lullaby, twinkle, twinkle, little star._

"_**Twinkle, twinkle, little star,**_

_**How I wonder what you are,**_

_**Up above the world so high,**_

_**Like a diamond in the sky,**_

_**Twinkle, twinkle little star,**_

_**How I wonder what you are,"**_

_All of that crying must've tired him out, because he was asleep before I sang 'like a diamond.' I go into his and my older brother's room and put him down in the crib, that was somewhat broken in this entire ruckus._

_Then, I saw it, my weapon of choice; it was a long stick, with a giant point at the end, like a spear almost. And, surprisingly, it was perfectly balanced. I run out there, stepping over my motionless mother, and what I heard was something I was hoping I'd never, ever have to hear. I saw the thing holding my father by his neck, and with a loud __**snap**__, my father fell to the floor, with his head facing me, and the same look of death that mom had in her eyes. Well, biologically, they were never my real parents._

_You see, mother and father couldn't have children on there own, so they adopted me and my brother (yes, me and my brother have the same exact blood) until about a year ago, mom got pregnant with Jackson, and well, here we are, my use to be sad pathetic family._

_Key word; use._

_And now I was pissed, but not as pissed as him. I don't remember much of the agency, but he does, and with his family gone, my older brother was even more pissed then me, and I'm a girl._

"_**YOU PETHETIC, UGLY, STUPID PIECE OF TRASH! HOW COULD ANYONE, WITH ANY COMMEN SENCE DO THIS! OH, WAIT, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU HAVE NONE! YOU SMELL, YOU'RE UGLY, AND NO ONE LIKES YOU! SO JUST GO BACK TO WHERE EVER YOU CAME FROM AND BURN! BECAUSE I KNOW WHERE YOU CAME FROM, HELL! THAT'S RIGHT! YOUR FORM HELL! AND NO ONE IN HELL WANTS YOU THERE EITHER, THAT'S WHY YOUR ON OUR SIDE, TOURCHERING PEOPLE, RIGHT? AM I RIGHT?"**__ my brother shouts from the door, and he hasn't even seen mom yet, or hear Jackson's cries. But, he broke down, and is now on the floor, crying, with his hands in front of his face, as if to say, what should I do?_

_Then, as if in one motion, I run up to the monster and stab it in it's ugly side, and just like that, it turns into dust, and our problem is gone. I walk up to my brother, and he holds me in tight, and we cry, together at the lost of the only family we've ever known._

_**Then the dream shifts.**_

_I'm standing outside of a fire station, about to safe drop baby Jackson. My brother and I decided it was the best thing for him. Sure, the agency was a tough place, but not as tough as the real world (according to my brother). That and plus, he was a baby boy. 'They go the quickest' I recall my brother saying._

_He had a note attached to him, that said the whole date of birth, name, age, and all that crap. Since both I and my brother dropped our last names, we decided it was best for Jackson did as well. We didn't want them to trace him back to us. I put him in the basket and set him down on the front step. My brother said his goodbyes first. All he could say was "goodbye," and he turned around and walked away._

_My goodbye was a little different. I kiss him on the forehead and barely whisper "I'm so sorry," with tears rolling down my cheeks and hitting his innocent little face. His innocent dark green eyes look up at me, as I say "Goodbye, Jackie, I'll miss you." I kiss his forehead again, ring the doorbell, and run._

_I look back as the man who opens the door looks down at the little boy, smiles at him, and picks him up. "Hey there, little buddy, you want to find a new home?" and that's the last time I ever saw him._

_**The dream shifts again.**_

_I and my brother are running from something, but I don't seem to know what. I can't remember._

_Then, I hear a shout from behind me "Niki! Look out!" and then I'm on the floor, with a body over me._

"_B-brother?" I ask, peering into his dark amber-brown eyes, quickly loosing life, as I see the arrows that come out of no where impale his body over and over again._

_He coughs and his blood comes out of his mouth and on my face._

"_I-I love you." He says, his famous last words, and then, his dead body weight falls on me. I lay there, to shock to move. Then, I see the predators, walk up, and take one look at our faces. They are wearing what looks like Native American Indian masks, old ones at that, you know, the ones you would see in museums, with the feathers coming out of there top. He jiggles my brother's face, to see if there is a reaction. I have an urge to bite him, but I don't, because then my brother's death would be in vain. "Yep, there dead," the voice calls, and then they leave. I wait until I can't hear them anymore to move._

_I push his body off of me, and shake it, trying to wake him up. "Brother! Brother! Wake up! Please, I can't do this on my own! Please!" but its to late, deep down I knew he was gone, and never coming back. "Brother! Your dead and its all my fault! It's always my fault! Bro-"_

"-ther!" I jump up screaming, the tears won't stop streaming down my face. I wait about ten minutes for them to stop, like I do every morning, and grab the locket that my brother left for me whenever his heroic sacrifice was made. It was almost completely black, with a blue x on the front, in an oval shape, with a picture of our small family (including Jackson) on the right and a picture of him on the left.

And then, I hear it. A sound.

A sound, like people walking around in the woods. Even though that accident only happened a weak ago, the monsters just keep coming at me.

Oh yea, that's right, I forgot to mention, all of this was happening to me because of the monsters.

Because I'm a half-blood.

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**So what do you think of that? I know that it's kind of short (I think?) but it is only the first chapter.**

**Review! So I know what you think!**

**I hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible!**

**Review!**


	2. And So, They All Meet

**{A.N. Hey guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews! I wasn't expecting two, but I got five! On my first chapter! Thanks so much! You guys gave me a confidence boost that I needed at the time! You guys are like the people that I will know and love (not like that, like writer to reader love) for as long as I'm publishing! Thanks!}**

**{Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, any of the characters, or any of the characters in the spin off series, Rick Riordan does!}**

**{Yes, there will be a Percabeth in this chapter}**

{Ashley's POV}

I remember seeing the smoke rising into the sky late last night while I was on watch. Yes, it was starting to snow more then often (which meant that winter snowstorms were here) but unless you didn't have a thick jacket (luckily, I was blessed by my mother and given one) you shouldn't have to start a fire. So that would mean one of two things.

I found another lost child to add to my 'family'_They _finally found us, and were waiting out the night to take us back. By _them,_ I mean socialservices, and they were going to put us back into our families.

Sure, I wanted to go back to my family so very badly, but I know I couldn't, I had to lure the monsters away from my cute little sister, and my poor old man. I've been gone for two years now. Enough time to get to safety if you moved fast enough.

After seeing the smoke it was my call to wake the others, or go check it out in the morning, after my shift was up (of course, I got the late shift). I bet you can guess what I chose. I memorized the exact location to where I was, and roughly guessed that the fire was .67 miles do west, and if I traveled at a walking pace for 2 miles per hour, that would get me there and back in…

"Oi, smarty, it's my turn, go to bed," I hear Lucas call from behind me. I jump, because I didn't hear him coming. Getting lost in your thoughts isn't a good idea when you're on watch, it could get you killed in a multitude of gruesome ways.

"Ha, very funny Lucas, but, technically, until the sun rises, it's still my turn, but since your up, I'm going for a walk. Be back in an hour, squirt." I say sarcastically while ruffling his hair. I can see the deep shade of red inflaming his face, while he stutters that he's not a squirt, and that the sun is rising, and that it's dangerous to go out on walks this early, blah, blah, blah.

"I'll be back in an hour!" I call back as I run off into the wilderness. I draw my weapon, (throwing knifes, weapon of choice) and begin to catch tonight's dinner.

"Just be careful, Ash!" Ash? Where did that come form? It sounds intimidating, and nice at the same time, I like it. Well, might as well give him a nickname to, considering that we're in the same boat and all.

"Okay, I will, Luke!" I call back at him, killing another bunny as my knife hits the mark.

Then, the boy with sandy blond hair, and blue eyes looked up at me, and what I saw was pure hatred. His aura had turned black.

Did I forget to mention, I can see auras.

Note to self, don't call Lucas Luke.

Without looking back, I proceeded on my journey.

The twenty minute walk through the woods was almost unbearable. Me, with my ADHD, it seemed like forever. But, finally, when I got there, I was baffled by what I saw. It looked, abandoned, as if no one was living there for years, just a hallow tent and an old campfire pit. And it was quiet.

To quiet.

Then, I saw it, the trail of food that whoever or whatever was living here left. They were messing with me. They were playing a sick, twisted game of theirs. With me.

So, me being me, I decided that I would play with them, for now. For all I know, it's probably a wood nymph messing with me. I didn't know how wrong I was.

I followed the trail; until it made three different paths, and I got flustered by witch one to chose. But I didn't have to.

_WHOOSH!_ I saw the arrow flying at my right shoulder just in time for me to dodge, sort of. It scraped my right shoulder, leaving a thick run of blood running down my arm, not enough to kill me, but enough to phase my senses. Whoever did this planned my every last move, right on through until whoever this person was one. It was too late to realize, x marks the spot, and I was in the middle of it.

"HA! I can't believe you actually fell for it! You're so stupid! What are you? Another half-blood? Because I'm doing just fine on my own. I don't want your stupidity to rubbing off on me." I hear a loud voice, almost intimidating, shouting from somewhere. I look in the direction that the arrow came from, and see a girl with dirty blond hair (that if had been washed, probably would have been gold) pulled up into a pony tail, and dark amber-brown eyes, that were puffy and red, as if she's been crying (her eyes were so concurring). She was hanging upside-down from a tree, with a light early-winter coat on, zipped up all the way, grey in color, long baggy camouflage jeans, with a lot of pockets, and black combat boots, that almost went up to her knees, laced up all the way. She had a bow out, already loaded with another arrow, most likely her last one too, because she didn't have any more in her quiver.

But none of that mattered. She was calling me, of all people, me, stupid. And that was her biggest mistake. No one ever, and I mean ever, insulted my intelligence. I got up as she jumped down from the tree, sticking a perfect landing, while not shooting the arrow.

She walked right up to me, and even though she was at least three inches shorter then me, she easily pushed me down, and pointed the arrow at my left eye. She stood there for a minute, with purple, black, and dark browns and blues rolling off her aura. Another minute, and for some reason, I was too scared to move. It's not the fact I was scared of her, but her aura was something that was beyond my comprehension. So many emotions, and I was scared.

She leaned in and said "Unless you want to become a Cyclops, then I suggest that you leave, now."

And I nodded my head, and I was really going to leave, her aura was making me sick, it was intoxicating, and then, two more people came in rolled through the bushes, and I had no idea who they were, and neither did she by the puzzled look on her face.

And we both had the same question in our minds.

Who were the princess blond and her prince charming?

{Annabeth's POV}

(Earlier that morning)

_"Ps, Annie, wake up." Come on please don't make me tickle you. _I hear someone whisper in my ear as I was asleep. Only one person would be stupid enough to wake me up this early._ That stupid seaweed brain…_

"All right, you asked for it," I hear Percy leaning in to tickle me, and I slapped his hand back.

"I'm awake, alright? Now let me get up before I decide a slap to your hand wasn't enough of a warning that I'm not a morning person." I look into his perfect sea-green eyes, and I was instantly breathless. I know that we just got reunited yesterday evening, (that was my fault, I was late for winter sessions, again) but to wake me up this early is as reckless as a boy who loves me can get.

I look out the window, and I see the sun just barely rising over the strawberry fields. Just how early was it? He was going to pay dearly for not letting me get my beauty sleep.

I try to give him my worst death glare, but I guess that my sleepy eyes just made me look weird, because instead of cowering away like he usually does, I hear him try and stifle a laugh. I just roll my eyes and start to get ready for the day. I'm about to change, when I realized that he never left.

"Percy, unless you want to get on _my_ bad side, I suggest you leave while I finish getting ready." I tried the death glare again, and I guess it worked, because he just nodded and left.

I change into a spare camp tee-shirt, but it's and old one, so all the words on it are faded. I sigh, wondering how much Mr. D would charge me this time for yet another replacement. I put on some jeans, grab my dagger, put on some shoes, tie my hair back, and I'm out the door.

The rest of the morning was a blur, we watch the rest of the sun rise, had a breakfast picnic, and sat in the sun on that cool winter morning. Until he pulled me off into the woods. I assumed that he was taking me to the lake, but we weren't going the right way.

"Hey, Percy, where are we going?" I asked curiously. Not knowing something was like death to a child of wisdom, I just had to know. He looked back at me and gave me his idiotic grin that I couldn't get enough of. He knew it was killing me not to know, and he was teasing me because of it. This means war, Percy Jackson. Or at least that's what I thought, until he abundantly stopped and looked down at me and smiled. "We're here," he said, just barely a whisper, and leaned down and kissed me.

It wasn't short, but it wasn't long either. I felt his mouth open a little, allowing me more of an entrance, and he pulled me closer, as if to say there shouldn't be any room between us. And I couldn't agree more. He tried to lean me back on something, but we ended up falling and rolling through some bushes, with me on the floor and him hovering over me, but that wasn't the problem.

I looked over to see two girls, one about 15 and one about 13 fighting, and the 13-year old was winning. But instead of having her bow and arrow pointing at the older one, the younger one had it locked in on my forehead. But that's not what I was scared of.

As if, in a flash, I saw something coming off of her, like her presence was intoxicating. I guess Percy felt it to, because I felt him swoon over me.

And I was scared.

{Percy POV}

I didn't almost through up because of the girls presence, (even though that might have had a factor in it) but because as we were rolling, I heard a _crack,_ felt a _snap, _and then, the waves of pain came one after another. And as we were rolling down the hill, my left foot hit a tree, causing it to painfully break. I almost screamed out in pain, when I saw Annabeth getting paler and paler underneath me.

I shot up screaming "Annabeth, Annabeth, are you okay?" I was really worried about her, but when she nodded, I great flood of relief flooded through me, and I made a horrible mistake. I shifter my weight from my right side to my left.

"Ah!" I yelp, as I fall down, grabbing my ankle. Annabeth didn't even have to ask what was wrong, my foot was twisted the wrong way far enough for her to tell.

"You two, I don't know how this happened, but you guys need to stop this fighting and get him to the nearest water source, and fast." Annabeth ordered, and I felt them grab onto either side of body, while Annabeth carefully grabbed my legs.

The older of the two spoke something, but she was mumbling.

"Speak up, we can't hear you." Annabeth ordered.

"The nearest water source is twenty minutes away, our base is their. There's three other kids living there, we're looking for CampHalf-Blood. You ever heard of it?" the older one asks.

At this, both Annabeth and I look at her, questioning how there could be five half-bloods in one area right outside the camp and our satyrs not notice. Well, no that I mention it, Grover did say something about a funny smell out here about five days ago. Oops.

I guess that just goes to show how reckless I can be around Annabeth. I brought her out here today to help me, but when I saw her smile earlier, I totally forgot.

Eventually, we get back to the older ones camp ground, right next to a little stream. I stick my leg in, and the pain slowly eases away, until my foot is better. All the while, Annabeth is talking to the new recruits, when a younger boy, about 12, comes out of nowhere.

When Annabeth saw him, she stopped in mid-sentence.

His image made my blood boil while my heart filled with sorrow all at the same time. He had sandy-blond hair, and blue eyes.

He looked like a younger version of _him._ He looked like a mini Luke.

A mini Luke Castellan. And I wasn't the only one who saw the resemblance.

"Luke?" Annabeth asked, almost to horrified to speak. And then, she fainted.

"Annabeth!" I scream, as I rushed over to her, wondering if she'll be alright.

**{The End!}**

**Ha! How many of you liked that! Let's see… hmm… only five? Just kidding!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but hears the next chapter! I Hope you liked it!**

**If you review, I might, just maybe, be a little quicker this time with my upload!**

**SO REVIEW! DO IT NOW!**

**I hope to have the next chapter uploaded by this Sunday.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. We All Get Claimed, Sort Of

**{A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, my brother stole my computer! *Tears*. I guess you all hate me now. I'm sorry it's so late! But it's still Sunday! Here is the next chapter, just as I promised!}**

{Jess's POV}

"What's this ruckus?" I ask, stepping out of the safe house Ash weaved, using the vines and bendable twigs she found near this area. Eric is right behind me, and he looks a little mad to. "A girl needs her beauty sleep you know, and I'm not a morning person." Eric just grunts at this, sure, he's not a morning person, but come on! He hasn't talked to me in weeks! Ever since we found Lucas, he's gone silence, only to tell me good morning and good night and if we have food shortages or not. And that's only when Lucas isn't around! What is he jealous or something?

That's when I see her, a girl with blond princess curls, laying on the ground, with a boy that has the most beautiful sea-green eyes I've ever seen, and his dark mop of hair just resting on top of his eyebrows, holding the princess.

I look at our fearless leader for her call on what to do next (by the way, if you didn't know, that's Ash) just to see a trail of blood, starting at her forearm, and slowly making it's way down her arm, and a couple of drops hitting the floor.

"Ah!" I gasp, "Your bleeding! Here, these medical herbs are made to stop your injury from getting infected, and here's an ace-wrap that I…um… creatively obtained form Wal-Mart." I hand ash the stuff, hoping she knows that you put the herbs on the cut, and then wrap the ace-wrap around it.

Then I move onto the girl on the floor. "Give her two drops of this, and she'll be up in five minutes. And while you're at it, wrap this around you ankle, gosh you people really need to stop getting hurt like this, you're going to make me run out of supplies." I tell the pretty-boy (okay, he's no where near as pretty as Eric, but he comes pretty dang close if you ask me, I like the way Eric's golden eyes sparkle in the moonlight, and the way his chocolate-brown hair is always the perfect length for him to spike up in the morning and… wait not important) handing him the supplies.

"Okay guys, this is uh…" Ash starts to explain, obviously not knowing their names.

"I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth," pre- I mean Percy explains.

"Uh, yea, Percy and Annabeth, our new comers, let's give them a warm welcome." Ash finishes, obviously worried about our new friend lying on the floor.

"Hey, what about me?" says a gnarly voice, coming from the edge of our base. She had blond hair, and dark amber-brown eyes, like a soft glow on a cold night. She looked totally different from Ash, who has black hair, and chilling storm grey eyes.

"I thought you we're fine on your own." Ash replies back. "In fact, you seemed to be so fine, that you had the confidence to kill me, and call _me _stupid! So no, you are not welcome to join our group any more."

"I do what I want and when I want to. I learned that the only way to survive is to be alone, too strong of a scent, and you're a dead give away to _them._ Trust me; I almost got killed once because there were two of us! The only reason I want to stay is to take your food anyways, so why don't you just hand it over, dummy." The younger one replies, obviously over confident.

"D-dummy! Look here you brick head, no one likes an overconfident selfish little brat, so why don't you just go back to your stupid base and train with your stupid bows and arrows, unlike me, who can do close and long range battles with a knife or two." They seemed pretty well matched to me, but who knows, maybe a lone wolf can beat an alpha once in a while.

"Brick head! Why you little-"

"Guys! Stop!" I hear Percy command. It's obvious he's a natural born leader, because they both stop, just like he said. "Now, listen, everyone. What I'm about to say is very important. I need you to gather everyone who's been staying here right now, and bring them back in twenty minutes, okay. Now go!"

"Okay, is everyone here?" Percy asks, and we all nod our heads, except for brick head (what? I don't know what to call her) who just looks around in silence and confusion. "Okay then, first question, red head" he points at me "Why isn't Annabeth awake yet? You said two drops and she'll be up in five minutes, so why isn't she?" I could tell he was worried, because he said the last part slowly, like I was stupid.

"Uh…that's because…in worst case scenarios…"

"What is it? Spit it out already!"

"It could take up to 30 minutes before she wakes up! I'm sorry!" I quickly explain, afraid of what he was going to do to me.

"So what, I just have to wait a little bit longer? Fine, onto more pressing matters, I need to know if your half-bloods or not."

"Yes," we all reply in unison, including brick head.

"Okay, so we are going to go down the line, and say are names, and which side our godly parent is on, or, if you know it, who your godly parent is. I'll go first, and I'll do Annie's as well. My name is Percy Jackson, and my Father is Poseidon. This is Annabeth Chase, and her mother is Athena." Percy concludes, and is now looking at Ashley.

"My name is Ashley Morales, and my mother is my godly parent. Since me and Annabeth have the same color eyes, and I can use more of a percentage of my brain then most normal humans, I'm guessing that my mother is Athena as well." Ash concludes, with a wide smile on her face. Percy just nods and looks at Lucas to continue.

"My name is Lucas uh… Cast, yea Lucas Cast and my godly parent is my father. I don't know who." Percy nods again, and it's my turn.

"H-hello, my name is Jessica Ray, just call me Jess. My godly parent is my mother, and I don't know who she is." I conclude. It's finally Eric's turn.

"My name is Eric Carlson, mom." Obviously, he doesn't want to talk about it, because he looks at black head, as if to pass a hot potato.

"My name is Nicole, just call me Niki, and… I don't know which side my godly parent is on, all I know is that I have one, because the monsters just keep coming at me." bri- I mean Niki finishes, and I guess she's nervous, because she's tapping her foot. Or maybe it's just her ADHD, I wouldn't know, I mean, we all have it.

But Percy was furious. He seemed as if the small fact that a piece of information had slipped her mind. His face got more and more red, as he starts to scream "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW! I MEAN YOU LIVED WITH THE OTHER PARENT RIGHT? SO HOW COULD YOU-" he gets cut off by her crying, and his screaming seems to wake Annabeth up.

"Percy, why is she crying?" is the first words out of Annabeth's mouth.

{Annabeth's POV}

"Percy, why is she crying?" I ask, sitting up. My hand reaches for my head, as the world I have awoken to stars to move in circles, making me dizzy. He reaches to me, but I wave him away.

"I-I'm sorry. It's my fault for not explaining it and it's my fault that I am as week as I am to cry like this. I would tell you, but it's a long story, and I'm sure we all don't have the time to hear it." The poor girl says, as I nod my head in understanding. Almost every half-blood has a part of there past they don't like to talk about, but hers seems to be more intense then others. But we're not all on the same page.

"What, brick head, are you to chicken to talk about it?" the grey eyed one asks.

"You want to know! Do you really want to know what the monsters did! How I couldn't stop them in time! About the group that was there! About why I honestly hate the bow and arrow, and only use it when I need to! Do you really want to know about those days? About how, no matter how much he would deny it, how it was my fault we were put up for adoption! It was me! Who ever our parents were, it was me they didn't want!" she's almost screaming at the girl now, and she's on the ground crying. Her hands are in front of her face, as if her very existence is a bother to others.

I shoot a glance over at the girl with the black hair and eyes like mine, (which I'm not bothered by, all children of Athena have the same eyes, this just means I have a new sister) and walk over to the girl crying on the floor. I didn't catch everything she said, I just connected the dots, and she wasn't wanted by her parents, whoever they were. She was just like me.

I give her a hug, letting her know through contact that I know what she's going through. She just sits in my lap, crying her poor little eyes out. She must've gone into a trance or something, because she starts screaming and kicking and yelling.

"NO! STOP! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU! STOP! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE! HURT ME INSTEAD! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" the little girl keeps screaming nonsense like that over and over again, until she wears herself out, and falls asleep in my arms.

"Percy, carry her to the big house, we're going." I say coldly, knowing it was his fault. I mean I woke up to him yelling, and she was crying.

"Um, excuse me, where exactly are we going?" the red-head asks.

"We are going to Camp Half-Blood." I proclaim, and with that, I turn around, and start to lead the way, while all the other kids are gawking at me.

{Eric's POV}

It's not the fact that I don't like Jess, (In fact, I really like the way her red hair blows in the breeze, and the way her eyes light up whenever she sees a plant, and… anyways) its just that I don't trust Lucas. He's a shady guy, and there's something off about him. Maybe I'm just imagining things, but then again…

When we arrive at the camp, I don't even get a look around before there's a glowing owl above Ash's head, a glowing dove above mine, a glowing flying show above Lucas', and a glowing green tree above Jess' head.

"You all have just been claimed," Annabeth explains, "owl is for Athena, dove is for Aphrodite, tree is for Demeter, and the shoe is for Hermes. The claiming process is when your godly parent has claimed you as their child. Now, my question is, why hasn't that one been claimed yet?" she finishes, pointing at Niki.

Just then, she mumbles "It doesn't matter, whoever my godly parent is, they probably wouldn't want me anyway."

So she wasn't asleep, she was faking. She just wanted a ride back here. I don't get a good feeling from her, it's like she gets everything she wants, but on her own, like an actual adult, living on their own.

And I don't like it.

I don't like it at all.

_Who is Niki? And what role does she have to play with us?_

**{Hey guys, sorry for the crappy ending. As I said before, my brother took my computer, and wouldn't give it back to me until like an hour ago, so it took me and hour to write this. I hope you liked it! REVIEW! I will begin to post every Sunday, if I can. No exceptions! Sorry, but school is rough.}**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

**{Hey guys! So I know this isn't a real chapter, but one of you told me that you get your computer taken away on Sundays, right? So I thought that wasn't fair to that person, so I decided to start updating on Saturday's instead, okay? Please don't hate me for the sudden change in plans. I hope you all feel the compassion that I felt for this person and understand why I suddenly changed my mind! UPDATES ARE NOW ON SATURDAY'S, okay? And the errors in chapter 2 were because I was trying to do numbers, and this won't work with a number list. I hope you all understand!}**


	5. Percy's Resolve

**{A.N.: Hey guys! I'm sorry this is late but my computer won't let me type much, because the disk thingy is almost full. Also, this is going to be about half as long as it usually is, but I'll make the next chapter like twice as long to make up for it, okay? Please don't hate me!}**

**{Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.}**

{Percy's POV}

I knew that Annabeth was mad at me. It was my fault that Niki was crying. I wasn't mad at her though, I was mad at her parent (the godly one) for not claiming her when she got to camp, for not letting her know that she had a father or a mother watching over her. I was also upset that Annabeth hadn't woken up yet, but that's not a valid reason to lose my cool. I needed to apologize to the girl.

Oh! I know! I'll let her use the spring my father gave me a few years ago! It's still in my cabin, so she'll enjoy it, won't she?

No, that won't work. Hm… what if… I… find her real parent! That would be awesome! She would be so happy she wouldn't know what to do! Then, Annabeth would forgive, and alls well that ends well.

But first, I need to know her last name. I bet Chiron could help me with that. They need to know your last name for an official camp form anyways. Then again, she did say that she didn't have a last name whenever she was introducing our selves. What if she forgot it? Then, what will I do? Maybe a blood sample will work? Well then whose blood will I match it to? It might work-

"RCY! PAY ATTENTION TO WHERE YOU ARE WALKING!" Annabeth screams, pulling me out of my thoughts. Small arms (to small to be Annabeth's arms) wrap around my waist, as I see puffy eyes, and blond curls pull me back, just out of the firing range and arrows zoom past me.

I look back to try and thank her, but just as the instance she was there, she was gone again. Where did she go?

I guess she ran off. Maybe she is still scared of me.

Oh great, not only so I owe her an apology, but now my life to? Annabeth's not going to like this.

"Hey, Percy, are you alright?" Annabeth asks, and I nod my head, still confused about what just happened. Why would she save me if she was scared of me? What if-

"Hey, you back form Perc-world yet? I mean, it's normal for me to bet lost in thought like that, but for you…" she gets lost in her own thoughts, her beautiful face pouting a little.

I pull her chin up so her stormy grey eyes are looking into my sea green ones. "Hey, I'm fine, okay? Look, I've just been a little stressed lately; have had a lot on my mind. You know, they're not keeping their promise, well, at least, most of them, and it's bothering me. But, I promise, I'm fine." I give her a hug, whispering into her ear "you forgive me?" I feel her head nod into my shoulder. I pull away, and get lost into her eyes, again. "Good, because if you didn't forgive me for being stupid, I wouldn't know what to do about it." I lean in, and kiss her softly, but our special moment was ruined by:

"Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes _love, _then comes _marriage,_ then comes a _baby_ in a baby carriage!"

"Leeeoooo!" Annabeth screams, but in a big-sister-telling-her-little-brother-to-leave-her -alone kind of way, I completely understand, she was on the mission whenever she found him, Piper, and Jason.

Leo rolls out from behind an abandoned target, holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. His spiky hair was bobbing back and forth, and he was trying to get up. He wasn't making any noise though, so he resembled a retarded seal.

Today was going to be a long day.

**{Sorry guys! That's it for today! I hope you don't hate me because it's short! Please review!}**


	6. SO SORRY!

**{A.N. Hey guys. Sorry, I can't update this week. Me and my older sister got into a huge fight (like a bloodbath. There is broken glass on my floor) and unless you want to read that all the main characters died (which is actually how I wrote it in my rough draft notebook) then I suggest not too hate me so much for not updating. I will update by Wednesday (if not sooner) and it will be a long chapter. Thank you for your understanding and compassion. I hope you guys don't hate me to much for making you wait.}**


	7. I Choose You!

**{Hey guys! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. I was grounded because I have a d in AP human geography! My mom is so mean! *mental tears strolling down face* Anyways, I'm back now! And I am NOT dead! On with the story! DISCLAIMER BECAUSE I KEEP FORGETTING IT: I **_**DO NOT**_** OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS IN THIS STORY.}**

{Ash's POV}

I know everyone is mad at me for making the brick head cry. How many of you would believe me if I told you that it's not my fault? No hands are shooting up, just as I calculated.

Narrator: Yo! Ash! Get the third wall back up! It's screwing up my writing!

Ash: Sorry narrator! I'll try harder.

But it wasn't my fault. Whenever some ones aura is that messed up and unstable, you can't really, they are always crying, at least on the inside. I wouldn't know that she was going to let it out, and cry. As I said it's not my fault. Now who believes me? Hands start shooting up, just as I calculated.

Narrator: ASH!

Ash: FINE! I WON'T BREAK THE THIRD WALL ANYMORE! GOSH!

Sadly, Jess and Eric wouldn't listen to me. Sure, we still talked, but it wasn't the same heart to heart talks we used to have.

But there is one up side to camp, and that's living in the Athena cabin. It was about as easy as doing calculus (which for me is like adding 2 and 2) and having Annabeth as a sensei (teacher) only made it that much easier. What I was looking forward to though was Friday, capture the flag. The Athena cabin had already come up with at least 50 plans, and they just keep coming.

The only down side was even though I was in a cabin full of strategists and geniuses, I was still the only one who could see auras.

Even though I am a leaf connected to a branch, eventually I will fall off and be on my own again.

And to be honest, it sucked. A lot.

But before that, I should tell you about Wednesday, the worst day of camp for me. Battle days. And of course, I got paired with brick head. With Niki, the girl who cried wolf.

I think that I should be ecstatic, to be paired with me rival, but honestly, she scares the living daylights out of me. Her Aura is almost eating her soul, and if she falls anymore into the darkness, I'm afraid that she won't be able to recover. Even if she is my rival, I never wish that fate upon anybody. It basically means she'll be sent to the nut house.

People are probably wondering how I see auras, well it's because I use up more of a percentage of my brain at a time then most people do.

I just wish Wednesday never happened.

{Niki POV}

Living in the big house with Chiron was a big honor… unless you are a lowlife like me who's own parents don't even want them. So pretty much, it sucked.

Everyday was the same routine, me waking up balling like a little kid from nightmares, Chiron trying to comfort me and pestering me about what the dream was about, me ignoring him and taking a shower, eating some bacon and drinking some orange juice, going through the activities (and for some reason, I was really good at, except the school stuff and canoeing, which proves I'm not another Poseidon spawn), Chiron asking me for my last name (I would never tell anyone, I dropped it for a reason) me ignoring him again, and finally ending it with the campfire (worst part of the day).

What threw me off schedule was Wednesday morning, it was all going as usual, me singing in the shower.

"I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control, 'cause the power that you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'!" I hear muffled laughing outside the door, and I turn the shower off, get dressed, and stomp out. I can't even take a shower in peace at this place.

"I'm sorry I interrupted, but I remember when that song was played on Broadway, it brought back memories. Ah, how I miss grease. Anyway, do you want to eat breakfast here with me?" Chiron asks. I was still mad at him, but I nod my head. It was weird, Chiron was treating me like I was his daughter, and that he was my-no I don't have a dad. This was just another trick to get me to talk. I was smarter then he was giving me credit for, sure, I'm not Athena smart (don't have the eyes) but come on! That doesn't make me a brick head either (like some people presume).

"So, you had that dream again, didn't you? You know, if you tell me what it's about, I swear upon the River Styx that I won't tell anyone, even Annabeth." Chiron says as I'm reaching for the eggs. Him swearing on the River Styx must've been a big deal because I heard thunder rumble off in the distance.

"Fine…" I grumble. I would tell him a shortened version of my story, just not the whole thing. Plus, he swore on the River Styx, how could I not trust him? I saw his eyes light up with accomplishment; he just really wanted to help me.

"My brother passed away a couple of weeks ago, so I have dreams about him, what's so wrong with that?" I say, short, sweet, and to the point. And it actually felt kind of good to confide in some one. I look to see if his eyes are proud of me, but all I see is sorrow, and the worst possible emotion ever. In his eyes, I saw pity.

A voice rings in my head, a voice I haven't heard in at least two weeks. It said "Pity is an acronym; it stands for 'people insignificant to yourself'. Don't let anyone pity you Niki, or else they won't see you as equal. You need to be seen as an equal to people, or else they will baby you. And you and I both know how you would feel about that." I recognize the voice as my one and only brother, who never pitied anyone. It was against his principles.

"SO WHAT! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PITY ME! I DON'T THINK SO! NO ONE PITIES ME! I AM EQUAL TO ALL OF YOUR STUDENTS! DON'T YOU EVER THINK YOU CAN PITY ME!" I yell at Chiron and slam my hands on the table.

"No, I don't pity you; I pity the young boy who died…" Chiron tries to explain, which made me angrier.

"NO! YOU WON'T PITY HIM! YOU WILL NOT! HE HATES PITY! DON'T YOU DARE PITY HIM CHIRON!" I scream, and shout, and let it all out.

**{AN: I had to! Sorry!}**

Chiron just nods and continues eating his breakfast in silence.

"Look I'm sorry, okay? It's just, he hated pity, and I guess I picked up that hate for it as well. I really am sorry though. Forgive me?" I ask, and he nods.

"No, I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have pitied you or your brother. I just hope he made it to Elysium." Chiron explains.

"Yea" I say, trailing off in thought while nibbling a piece of bacon.

"Hey, today is battle training day, and I was wondering if you would like to pair with Ash." Chiron says. I burst out laughing.

"What?" he asks.

"I-It's just th-that's what that p-Pokémon tr-trainer on that sh-show was called! She's the Pokémon master! And the r-real one is a dude!" I shout in between laughs. I couldn't help it. It was just too funny.

After I calm down, I say of course I'll beat her into oblivion again, and begin to question if I should tell him my last name.

"Hey Chiron, its Donaldson." I say, as I walk out the door. I look back to see his expression, and I saw it. The sorrow expression that I never want to see again.

I walked around that morning, saved Percy from a bunch of arrows piercing his body, and asked questions.

"Hey, Piper?" I ask the princess of the pretties.

"Hm?" she replies, to busy looking for Jason so they can go make out somewhere probably.

"If someone wanted to leave, could they?" I ask. I was just curious, maybe. Okay, it's obvious that my parent didn't want me, so the sooner I get out of here, the better for everyone.

"Well, I guess, if they wanted to. There is no regulation to make you stay. So if you really wanted to leave, I guess you could." Piper replies. At least I got her attention.

"By the way, Jason is waiting for you by the lake. He figured that you got a hint that's where he would be." I say.

Before she could even thank me, she was running.

I sigh, as I wonder the camp ground, looking for the arena to practice for later. While there, I develop 20 situations and outcomes, each where I win. Every weapon feels right in my hands. It doesn't matter what she does. I will win.

Finally, the time is here. I see stupid walk in fully stocked up with the latest Athena cabin armor and design. I bet Annabeth made Leo do it for her.

"You can choose what weapons we use…Ash" I say, because it didn't matter. I would win.

She shrugs "your loss" she mumbles. She walks along the row of weapons and sees what she's looking for.

"I choose you," she says, choosing the knife and helmet combo. So she was going for the fact that she's taller then me, if the knifes we have are the same length, she could reach farther then me, being able to cut me when I can't reach her. She's smart. But this is war, and war is strategy.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she glares at me.

"Your nickname is Ash and you just said 'I choose you'! Now you just need a stuffed Pikachu and you're good to go!" I blurt out between stifled laughter.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screams at me. Good, I like a challenge. Chiron had just entered the room as I grab my knife and helmet, put it on, and step out of the way of her charging at me in one swift movement.

I grab the blade and say "To make this even, I'm not going to use the blade, okay!" I smile. This was going to be fun.

I guess I went too far by giving her a handicap, because she charged at me like a bull would charge at something red. I just smile and dodge. I have something she doesn't have. Sure, she has the advantage in height, but I'm warmed up, and I run at least three miles straight every single day. I have stamina, she doesn't. All I have to do is wear her out, and hit her with the butt of my blade to knock her out.

So I danced around the arena, while she charged and charged. I counted every time she nicked me, it was 6 times she made contact, and 3 of the scratches were bleeding, but only one hurt. She got me really good on my left arm (I'm left handed) and it was bleeding a lot. I tear off my sleeve and use it as a bandage, it would have to work for now.

I could tell she was at her limit though, because her breath became sharper, and she started to slow down.

I was still rearing to go though.

She charged at me again, and trips over her feet. Her helmet clangs as it hits the ground. In one swift movement, the butt of my sword hits the pressure point in between the back of her jaw line and behind her ear, and she crumples to the floor. I hear whispers from all around me.

"Wow, she beat an Athena…"

"Did you see that…"

"Maybe she's better at fighting then Percy…"

"War is strategy, and if you don't have a strategy, you can't win a war. Whose next?" I ask, when suddenly there are a bunch of gasps and fingers pointing in my direction. I look up to see something floating above my head, and it looks like a boars head.

I look at Chiron and he says "Niki, you have just been claimed by Ares, the god of war. Clarisse will show you to your cabin." And that was the last time I saw Chiron for the rest of the day as I got dragged by a whole bunch of buff looking kids all wearing a chest plate with a boar's head on it.

**{There! Done! Did you like? I hope so! Review!}**

**{By the way, a total of 2,175 words. The longest chapter yet!}**


	8. Prophecy

**{A.N/ Hey guys! This is my weekly update! Want to know my favorite part about the reviews, the criticism! I feel like I can take it and build off of it so thank you! Also, we got a team Niki and Team Ash thing going! Who's your favorite! Review to help me decide who wins the final battle (which will be in the last chapter) and maybe your favorite character will win! Well, Enjoy! Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, only the new characters and story line.}**

{Ash POV}

_"Hey, Ash, you want a cookie?" Lucas asks me. I've heard whispers about him looking like a miniature camper that betrayed camp and died trying to save it. Him having the same father as that person (no one says the name) is not making his reputation any better._

"_Not right now, squirt, I have to concentrate on my match coming up in an hour." I reply, while ruffling his hair. He looks a little annoyed, but then again, he's like a little brother to me. It's kind of my job to annoy him._

"_Awe, please! I made it myself! My mom's _special_ recipe." I don't like the way he said special, but how could anyone say no to that cute face?_

"_Alright, alright. But just this once, alright?" I give in, eating the cookie in three bites. I looked at him to tell him how good it was (even though it tasted weird) to see him evilly grinning like a fool. But just as soon as it was on his face, it was off again. I guess I'm just imagining things._

"_Hope you win your match!" he shouts as he runs back to his cabin, waving his hand as he runs._

"_Yea! Like I'm going to lose to that brick head!" I shout back, and running off to train, my limbs already feeling sluggish for some odd reason._

_{At the match}_

_For some odd reason, by the time the match started, I couldn't develop a clear plan in my head, and I just wanted to sleep. Winning didn't matter to me anymore… until the Pokémon joke. That just got me, well, fired up._

_The match went on as plans were starting to form in my head. I would strike her good, until she bleed out and collapsed. The only plan I could think of at the moment, but my body just felt sluggish. I started to slow down, when I charged at her, one final strike before I went to take a nice long nap._

_But there was something shining on the ground, and I realized it was a trip cord one step to late, literally. My helmet flies off, I look over to the side, seeing Lucas grinning again, and the last thought I had before everything went black was _'what was in that cookie?'

"Lucas!" I bolt up screaming, knowing that he was the cause of all of this.

"Calm down, he visited you every day, said you were like a sister to him, and that he would never dream of you getting hurt." Says Annabeth.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"What? We can't have the new baby of the Athena cabin losing to an Ares brute. Besides, Perce had to go give his mom something today, so I have nothing better to do. I'm going to train you so that you never lose to her again." She replies.

"What's the deal with brick head anyway? I remember her saying something like war is strategy?" I ask, not really remembering why I was so mad at Lucas.

"Her real mother must have had some brains in her, for her to say that. Either that or the new Ares kids are finally evolving," she answers, and then mutters "about time."

"How do you know so much about Niki's past?" I ask, something about 'her real mother' bothered me.

"Chiron swore on the River Styx that he wouldn't tell me about her nightmare or something, but he never said anything about not telling me her last name, sometimes, Chiron is a genius. Then, it was just a matter of hacking into government files, searching up her name, and figuring out what happened. I swear, that article went into too much detail, no wonder she still has nightmares about it." Annabeth shudders at the thought of that article. "Anyway, get some rest, your going to need it for training bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," I mumble, rolling back into the bed (I guess in the infirmary), close my eyes, and fall asleep, trying to figure out what Lucas' motives were.

{Lucas POV}

I know, I know, I pretty much poisoned Ash with the _special_ cookie. But it's all part of the plan.

You see, the plan is:

Step1: Get Niki claimed

Step 2: Let monsters into the camp

Step 3: Make my 'friends' go on a quest to find and save me

Step 4: Make Chiron worry his old heart out to the point where he sends Percy and Annabeth after them.

Step 5: Kill Percy to get revenge for my brother. The ultimate goal. Luke will love me for that… event though I've never spoke to him. But I know that's what he would want; someone from the Underworld told me so.

So, that is what is going to happen, my genius plan is taking form.

Now, it's just a matter of completing it. Onto step 2.

{Annabeth's POV}

"Hey, Chiron?" I ask him, as I walk into the big house to talk to him. I do this often, as if you didn't already know that.

"I'm listening, what's wrong?" he replies.

"Why did Niki get to stay here until she got claimed instead of the Hermes cabin?" I ask. It was bothering me, was I getting replaced?

"Well, that's a very good question. That's because she has nightmares, and she wakes up screaming every morning. It was bothering the Hermes cabin, the one night she stayed there. That and she was the only camper that came here and wasn't claimed right away, even though she is thirteen. Plus the fact the Hermes cabin is more filled then ever before, if that's even possible." He explains to me, and I understand. The population at camp has doubled, no even tripled since Percy talked to the gods. Still, kids are coming at ages over thirteen, unlike the deal they made. But my insecurity was answered. I wasn't being replaced by an Ares brute.

"Chiron, what are her nightmares about?" I ask .There had to be something that's wrong for her to wake up screaming every morning.

"I swore on the River Styx that I wouldn't tell anyone, especially you, but I can tell you her last name. It's Donaldson. Go look her up, but let me warn you, it might be gruesome." He replies, shocking me yet again about how wise he is.

I nod, taking his warning into consideration, and leave to find a trusty computer somewhere in my cabin, which wasn't hard.

I hack into government files and type in the name 'Niki Donaldson'. A little notice pops up and says 'do you mean Nicole M. Donaldson?' I click yes, and almost immediately a whole bunch of news articles pop up, one titled 'kids turn on parents?' and another one called 'gruesome attacks on parents'. Chiron was right, this was gruesome. I finally clicked on an article that says 'phenomena in North Carolina' dated four years ago.

It read:

**PHENOMENA IN NORTH CAROLINA**

On January 5th, 2009, there was a reported murder in Bakersville, NC, by the victim's sister. A married couple (ages 35 and 38) were found mauled, stabbed, and thrown around there house, with holes in the wall, and blood all over the house.

*it shows pictures of the house and all the blood*

Neighbor and eye witnesses say it was two children they adopted about 8 years ago, along with their supposedly 'real father' that went in with a knife and killed them. Police are willing to drop all charges if the children come in and talk to them. Another child that the woman of 35 gave birth to three months ago is reported missing, and none of the blood is his. The aunt of this child is guessing that the other children must've been jealous of the new child. She says:

"I told poor old Maria, my younger sister, not to adopt the devils that did this to her. You never know why there parents wouldn't want to give them up. They probably were planning this since the day they found out my poor little Jackson was gong to be there 'little brother'. I never trusted those children, especially that little girl of hers. But I bet that little boy, his name was-"

Someone unplugged my computer.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I yell at the intruder.

"Calm down, don't you know it's rude to intrude on a person's personal life?" asks Clarisse, as if I could ever forget that voice.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask, sure were still not the best of friends, but the whole Kronos chapter brought us closer to each other.

"I'm looking out for our new cabin mate. I personally couldn't care less, but something about her is off. I want you to tell me what you know. How long could she have been out there?" Clarisse asks, and I feel obliged to tell her. I know she didn't actually kill her own parents, but I need to know what did.

"I don't really know much, except that she has a brother, her foster parents are dead, and she and her brother were blamed for the whole thing." I answer truthfully, puzzled by the whole thing myself. Clarisse just stares in shock on how I could find out all of that by one last name, but then again, it's Clarisse.

"Anyway, I'm going to visit Ashley, so you better get out. If it wasn't me you interrupted while doing research, then you might already be dead." I scold her; you never interrupt an Athena child while they are doing research.

"But it's almost dark, shouldn't you be getting some rest?" asks Clarisse, trying to hide concern in her voice, but failing miserably. Sure, she's an Ares brute, but at least she cares.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe I will go to sleep on time tonight, Percy isn't here to keep me up with his stupid questions about how much I like him." By now, I've gotten used to the whole 'Percy is my boyfriend' thing, and not embarrassed by it anymore. She nods and leaves the cabin, and I make my way to Ash in the infirmary.

{Jess POV}

"_Lucas, what are you doing?" I try to ask, but my mouth isn't forming the words. He walks into the woods, with an evil look on his face._

"_Lucas?" I try again, still nothing. Then, a whole bunch of monsters, ranging from Cyclopes' to hell hounds come out of no where, and Lucas is muttering something like 'I allow you to enter'. At least thirty of the monsters before he stops allowing them to enter. Not enough to kill anyone, but enough to get some attention._

"_Lucas, stop it" I try to scold, but still nothing comes out of my mouth._

"_NOW, ATTACK!" Lucas yells and smiles evilly as he melts into the shadows._

"_Lucas, what are you-"_

"Jess! Wake up! The camp is under attack!" Eric wakes me up while shaking my shoulder. I look outside to see the monsters I saw in my dream attacking campers left and right.

"Damn it, Lucas" I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" Eric asks. Wait a minute. Eric was… talking to me? I was so happy I wanted to cry. I pull him into a bear hug, and a tear actually does stream down my face. I missed the soothing sound of his voice so bad; I actually thought he didn't like me anymore.

"Wha- your choking me…" he stammers, and I release him instantly. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" he asks, not daring to hide the obvious concern in his voice.

"You haven't talked to me in months! Why not!" I demand, now angry on how he would take away some of my happiness like that. It's like I was going through the five stages of grief, and no one died.

"Lucas, I didn't trust him, and now he's missing. If I had any money, I would bet he did this. He's to shady for my taste." He explains, and I would bet right along with him.

I nod in response, and rush to go help the injured.

There was a lot of injured, but no casualties. I just wonder how the fight is going.

{Rachel POV}

I walk into the camp, only to see a whole bunch of half-bloods surrounding what I suppose is the last monster. As soon as it's done, Chiron walks out and says that there is a camper missing, and that we need to go find them, because he suspects he is the one responsible.

"So a quest must be assigned!" he shouts, looking straight at me. Before I know it, the spirit of Delphi takes control, and I'm spouting a prophecy.

"One half-blood knows the pain,

Of losing a brother through fire and rain,

But she needs to team up with her rival to prevail,

For only the aura and pain together can trivial.

Now there are two more who need to go on this quest,

Their fighting skills are unique and fresh,

Together, two halves that make a whole,

Will calm the beast trapped in his soul.

Together these four will travel by land the land,

And a fight with a god and his child will be grand.

The winner will determine the fate of their friends,

Weather he lives and learns, or dies and falls, his life is in their hands."

I finish, and collapse into the hands waiting to catch me, wondering who will be on this quest?

**Dun, dun, dun! Who will be on the quest (if you haven't guessed already) and don't forget to vote to see who will win the final battle! Review!**


End file.
